CONVERSACIONES ENTRE AMIGOS
by Kaly Pax
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione hablando de sexo y amor por primera vez. No se molesten por el lenguaje...


1 Bueno, antes de que leas este fic, que sepas que yo lo he escrito como pienso que hablan la gente de mi edad (tengo 15 años). Probablemente no es como escribiría Rowling, pero bueno. Pues lo típico. Harry Potter y todo lo demás no me pertenece, pertenece Warner Bros y toda esa gente, y por supuesto a mi escritora favorita: J.K. Rowling. Si me quieren escribir a kaly_am@hotmail.com Un beso, espero que les guste y please, sil vous plait, por favor, reviews!!!  
  
2  
  
3 CONVERSACIONES ENTRE AMIGOS  
  
Ron y Harry se encontraban en la sala común, ya bastante tarde. Sólo estaban ellos dos. Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca. Los dos amigos estaban hablando.  
  
-No sé, supongo que Snape vendrá de una familia de monstruitos ya extinguidos –dijo Ron después de haber estado un rato insultando a sus profesores.  
  
-No, no creo. Ni siquiera los monstruitos son tan cabrones como lo es Snape.  
  
-Joder, es que me da un asco sólo pensar en él. A ver si se jubila ya.  
  
-Espero que no espere a tener descendencia o "encontrar el amor" para dejar de trabajar o seguirá aquí para dar clase a nuestros nietos.  
  
-Eso no pasará jamás. No creo que ninguna tía esté dispuesta a follar con él. O tal vez Mgonagall... –ante este comentario de Ron los dos amigos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.  
  
-Bueno, no hables de las relaciones sexuales de Snape que me pongo a vomitar la cena. Hay gente de la que no hay que hablar de sexo, como tus profesores o tus amigos. Es como si me hablas de Hermione haciéndoselo con quien sea.  
  
-Pues a mi no me da asco hablar de Hermione y sexo.  
  
-Ya Ron, pero eso es por que a ti te gusta Hermione –dijo Harry sabiendo que eso molestaba a su amigo.  
  
-Ya, seguro que me gusta –dijo Ron sarcásticamente.  
  
-De todas formas, a mi me da cosa hablar del sexo de Hermione como a ti te daría si fuera de Ginny.  
  
-Joder tío, no compares, que es mi hermana.  
  
-Pues ya está. Hermione es como si fuera mi hermana.  
  
-¡No jodas! ¿Y cómo se llaman los hermanitos? ¿Hermione Potter o Harry Granger? –En ese momento entró Hermione.  
  
-¿Por qué estabais hablando de mí? –dijo Hermione dejando los libros que llevaba encima de un sillón y sentándose con sus amigos.  
  
-¿Qué la hace pensar a la reina del mundo que hablábamos de ella? –dijo Ron con sarcasmo.  
  
-Pues que acababas de decir mi apellido.  
  
-Si, pero eso es porque Harry dice que eres como su hermana, y estaba probando tu apellido con su nombre –dijo Ron para molestar a Harry.  
  
-¿En serio? –se sorprendió Hermione –muchas gracias. Eso es un detallazo –dijo mientras abrazaba a Harry y Ron ponía mala cara.  
  
-Si..., bueno..., pero es porque Ron decía que no le daba asco hablar de ti haciendo el amor –dijo Harry para vengarse de Ron.  
  
-¡Eso no es verdad! –dijo Ron totalmente rojo.  
  
-Oye, no me importa. No te sientas mal por pensar en esas cosas. Tío, tienes 15 años, es normal. Yo también pienso en "eso" de vez en cuando.  
  
-¡¿En serio!? –dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.  
  
-Claro, y no me importa reconocerlo. Pero como siempre os da vergüenza hablar de esto conmigo, nunca os he podido contar lo que pienso.  
  
-Pues cuenta, cuenta lo que quieras –Ron estaba emocionado de poder hablar de esto con su amiga.  
  
-Joder, yo que sé. Así de sopetón no se me ocurre que decir. ¿De qué estabais hablando antes de que llegara?  
  
-De Snape follando –dijo decididamente Harry.  
  
-Que asco, ¿no? Seguro que la tiene diminuta –este comentario de Hermione hizo que sus dos amigos se rieran un rato.  
  
-¿Y eso os importa mucho a las tías, o qué? –preguntó Ron aún riéndose.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿La tienes pequeña? –preguntó picaramente Hermione  
  
-¡Una mierda la voy a tener pequeña! Pero parece que tú tienes mucha experiencia en esto, ¿acaso has probado ya?  
  
-¿Tú que crees?  
  
-No, joder. Eso no puede ser. Tú no vas a ser la primera de los tres, ¿no? –dijo Harry un poco molesto.  
  
-¿Eso molestaría a tu orgullo masculino? ¿Te molestaría que yo fuera la primera de los tres? ¿Una chica?  
  
-No es eso Herm, pero yo que sé –dijo Harry mirando para otro lado.  
  
-¿Pero lo has hecho o no? –preguntó Ron, quien se estaba poniendo nevioso.  
  
-¡No, joder, no lo he hecho!, pero he tenido más posibilidades que vosotros dos juntos, ¿o no?  
  
-Eso no es verdad –dijo Harry molesto por lo que acababa de decir su amiga.  
  
-Venga Harry, reconócelo. Tú no te acabas de atrever con Cho ni con Ginny, y tú Ron tienes muy poca iniciativa. Si seguís así, moriréis vírgenes.  
  
-¡Oye, que yo ya le pedí a Cho que me acompañara al baile el año pasado! ¡Y Ginny no me gusta! –esto último lo dijo poniéndose un poquito rojo.  
  
-Ya, ya. ¿Y tú qué tienes qué decir Ronald?  
  
-Que..., ¡que yo si tengo iniciativa!  
  
-Ya, no sé donde.  
  
-Y de todas maneras, tú tampoco has tenido 900 novios, ¿o no? –dijo Harry antes de que empezara otra discusión entre sus amigos.  
  
-Bueno, pero Krum me lo pidió, al menos tuve la oportunidad.  
  
-¡¿Cuándo te lo pidió?! No nos lo habías contado –dijo Ron de mal humor.  
  
-Si, es verdad. No nos cuentas nada guapa –dijo Harry tan molesto como su amigo.  
  
-Sé lo conté a Ginny. Fue una tontería. Cuando le dije que no me iría con él Bulgaria, me escribió muchas cartas. En la última que me escribió me lo preguntó. Después de decirle que no con la excusa de que me gustaba otro chico, no me volvió a escribir.  
  
-Así que Hermione podría haber tenido sexo-búlgaro –dijo Harry en tono burlón.  
  
-Sí, si hubiera querido podría. ¿Acaso tenéis envidia?.  
  
-Muchísima. Yo siempre deseé hacérmelo con Krum –dijo Ron, haciendo que sus amigos y él mismo se rieran tan alto que un prefecto apareció en la sala común.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis levantados a estas horas? Son las 3 y hay gente que quiere dormir.  
  
-Tranquilo Peter, que ya nos vamos a dormir –Hermione era prefecta y conocía a otros como ella. Si ni hubiera sido por eso, tal vez le habrían quitado puntos a Griffindor.  
  
-Pues entonces a la cama –con estas palabras del prefecto Peter Harry y Ron se fueron al dormitorio de los chicos y Hermione al de las chicas. Esta se fue pensando que por fín había hablado con sus grandes amigos de lo de Krum, Harry pensando en que Hermione y Ron se tenían que liar ya y este último se fue completamente feliz al saber que su "amor platónico" le había dicho que no a uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo, y que tal vez fuera por él...  
  
FIN 


End file.
